Adventure Mode
Adventure Mode is a returning mode from SSBM. This mode reappears in SSBGA, with major updates and almost all of the stages have side-scrolling levels, infested with various enemies in that particular universe with characters to battle. A stock and difficulty setting is implemented along with Classic Mode. A new feature is that players can pause the game immediately and save their data on a file, similar to Brawl's Subspace Emissary (though with a maximum amount of 25, with an overwriting feature), since the mode is extended thoroughly. Completing this mode will reward the player their character's On-Screen Appearance trophy, describing the On-Screen Appearance of that character, which is a new feature in the game. Mario Universe Stage 1-1: A side-scrolling stage derived from New Super Mario Bros Wii's stage 1-1. The player must reach to the goal with a time limit of 5:00 minutes. The player will encounter various enemies from the said universe, such as Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Coming into contact with them deal 12% per hit. Warp Pipes transport characters to other locations in the stage to clear the course more briefly. Some portions of the terrain are circular, moving counterclockwise. Brick blocks increase the player's score and each contain an item (with an approximately 60% chance of spawning a Super Mushroom or a Starman). Upon reaching the end, characters capture the flag. The higher from the base of the flag, the more points the player has (on rare circumstances a 1-up could be issued when reaching the point of the flag. Stage 1-2: The player battles 2 Mario series characters (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, NES Mario) on 3 randomly selected stages(The Stage, Starship Mario, or Star Carnival), accompanied by an ally. Occasionally, the player may rather encounter Geno in his home stage, with a lack of allies. DK Universe Stage 2-1: The player ventures through Jungle Hijinx, infested with DK enemies, including Kritters and Awks. This stage features several geographic areas in this course. Stage 2-2: The Player, in conjunction with an ally, battle a Giant DK series character (DK or Diddy Kong) in Temple Topple. On the difficulty Hard or higher, an ally is absent. Professor Layton Universe Stage 3-1: The player approaches the peak of the tower of Curious Village. It is a side-scrolling stage on the first portion of the level, eventually becoming a vertical scrolling stage. Several passageways can be accessed by the player. Stage 3-2 ''': The player will battle Professor Layton on any of his 3 home stages. The Legend of Zelda Universe '''Stage 4-1: In Arbiter's Grounds, the player defeats all Zelda series characters (unless Midna and Ganondorf are not unlocked yet) as well as several enemies from the series. The battles are located in 2 to 4 sections of the stage. Darknut serves as a mini-boss in one room of the stage. Strong attacks, such as Pikachu's Thunder, C. Falcon's Falcon Punch, and Jigglypuff's Rest can defeat him if applied correctly at a minimum of 2-3 times. Stage 4-2: The player battles two Zelda characters on the 2 Zelda Stages: Skyloft, and Ganon's Tower. Kirby Universe Stage 5-1: The player must approach the goal in 5 minutes on the Dreamland Course. The stage contains various Kirby enemies, especially Waddle Dees and several variations. The Goal Game appears at the end of the level. The player must attack with a severe blow to launch themselves in a thrust, the higher the altitude, the more points the character earns. Stage 5-2: The player fights 25 Kirbies each with an obtained copy ability. They are fortunately weak, meaning it is a simple to defeat stage. However, on Hard or higher. The player must instead defeat Meta Knight and King DeDeDe. Metroid Universe Stage 6-1: The player will battle any of the Metroid characters on the Bottle Ship stage. If the difficulty is Normal or below, the character is associated with a CPU level 5 ally. Stage 6-2: The player must immediately evacuate the ship and reach the goal in 30 seconds. The stage is infested with a few Metroid hatchlings to parlyze the character and will recieve damage for 2 seconds. If the player does not reach the goal within the time restriction, one stock will be depleted. Star Fox Universe Stage 7-1 : The stage is similar to 4-1, except it is located in a metal chamber with a lack of enemies. Star Fox characters are battled there. Stage 7-2: The player defeats 2 Star Fox characters on the Lylat Wars stage. Allies are also present. On more difficult stages, there is a lack of allies. Pokemon Universe Stage 8-1: The player defeats several Pokemon in the vicinity, which are treated as puppets thanks to Team Plasma, serving as a cameo appearance. Pokemon include: Cofagrigus, Trubbish, Garbodor, Swoobat, Sandile, Krokorok, Krookodile, and Yamask. This is located in Virdian Forset. Stage 8-2: The player and an ally cooperatively defeat a giant Pokemon character, in Pokemon Stadium 3. Yoshi Universe Stage 9-1: In Yoshi's Island. This side-scrolling area is infested with Mario series enemies. The player must reach the goal within the time limit. Stage 9-2: The player battles 12 Yoshis or a Metal Yoshi in Yoshi's Story. Kid Icarus Universe Stage 10-1: Players defeat various Centurions in Angel Land. Each in certain portions of the stage. Finally, they fight Pit. Punch-Out!! Universe Stage 11-1: Little Mac is the enemy in WVBA Boxing Ring. This mode has a life gauge, similar to regular fighting games. This stage contains no items here (except for items produced by characters). Mother Universe Stage 12-1: Characters much reach the end of a side-scrolling adventure in Saturn Valley based on the Mother series. Stage 12-2: The player defeats a team of 3 Nesses with one stock each. The player also fights a metal Ness in a Mother stage. Golden Sun Universe Stage 13-1: The player defeats many Golden Sun enemies along the path, some in certain points. The terrain can be slippery, promoting a prat fall to occur. Stage 13-2 : Players defeat Matthew (or Tyrell if unlocked) on Mount Aleph. The items and Assist Trophies are limited to fit with the series. Fire Emblem Universe Stage 14-1: Located in Castle Doom, the player must defeat enemies from the game and take various trajectories (paths) to reach the goal. Stage 14-2: The player must battle Marth (or Ike when unlocked) at Castle Doom. Wario Universe Stage 15-1: The player battles enemies in Stonecarving City from the Wario games. At the end of the level, the player must immediately activate a switch and return to the beginning of the stage with a time limit. Stage 15-2: The player fights Wario in WarioWare Inc.. Excitebike Universe Stage 16-1: The player races against the Excitebiker on foot with no items or enemies. There are a few corridors in the race track to surpass him. This track is London. Stage 16-2: The player fights the mentioned enemy in Canada. With a time limit that is shorter on higher difficulties. Chibi-Robo Universe Stage 17-1: The player must attack a team of tiny Chibi-Robos within the time limit. The higher the difficulty, the larger the capacity of the team. It is taking place at Sanderson Residence. F-Zero Universe (optional) This universe must be unlocked once Captain Falcon is unlocked; it is considered optional. Stage 18-1: The player must reach the goal within the time limit on Outer Space. This stage also contains no items or enemies, however, several hazards are found in certain portions of the track. One notable hazard is the F-Zero racers lunging at breakneck speed and puncture the character, enough to KO at up to 2 hits. The player must board platforms to safely avoid it. Stage 18-2: The player battles Captain Falcon (or a metal variation of him) at Outer Space, with reduced gravity. Super Smash Bros. Universe Stage 19-1: The player battles 20 Fighting Bros., 3 at a time. The stage is the Battlefield. Stage 19-2: At final destination, the player must fight one of the playable antagonists in the game randomly (Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Ridley, and King DeDeDe). 'Stage 19-3 ': The player fights the said antagonists with their upgraded forms (Giga Bowser, Ganon, Psychic Armored Mewtwo, Dark DeDeDe, and Meta Ridley).His moveset is completely customized with similar rules of Universe 11. This is additionally optional. The following requirements are: Normal difficulty or harder, finishing the previous stages under 25 minutes, and without continuing.